In the prior art, the sub pixels adjacent to each other along a horizontal direction of Half Source Driving (HSD) pixel array share the same data line, enabling the number of data lines being half of the number of data lines of traditional liquid crystal driving pixel array. The adjacent sub pixels in the same row are connected to different scanning lines, and sub pixels spaced from each other by one sub pixel in the same row are connected to the same scanning line, so that the sub pixels adjacent to each other along the vertical direction are connected to different scanning lines. Therefore, the number of scanning lines is double of the number of scanning lines of traditional liquid crystal driving pixel array.
As the number of scanning lines doubles in the HSD pixel array, the scanning time allocated to each scanning line is reduced, thus the charging time of sub pixels being reduced accordingly. Due to the impedance of data lines, the delay distortion of waveform of the voltage signals would be generated during the transmission, and such distortion becomes more serious near the ends of data lines. Consequently, charging rate difference would be caused between sub pixels in odd-numbered columns and sub pixels in even-numbered columns at the ends of data lines. For example, sub pixels in odd-numbered columns driven at first are undercharged, and their brightness is relatively low. In contrast, sub pixels in even-numbered columns driven later are charged better, and their brightness is relatively high. Therefore, bright-dark lines would appear in the overall view of HSD pixel array.
In view of the above situation, a display panel which can improve the display defects of bright-dark lines in HSD pixel array is needed.